This invention relates to new and useful improvements in meat processing apparatus and in particular meat grinders and meat cutting saws.
Conventionally, a band saw is used to cut meat, the pieces of which are then placed in the bowl of a grinder situated at a different location and thence ground to form ground meat.
This only not necessitates two separate pieces of equipment with individual drives therefor but also takes up considerable room.
In many small establishments, it is desirable that space and money be saved particularly in equipment which may not be used continuously.